wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Flags of the United Kingdom
The following flags represent Great Britain or one of its predecessors. These flags can be used as is or as inspiration. OTL British Flags Historical Flag of Wessex.svg.png|Wessex Flag of Mercia.png|Mercia Flag_of_Northumbria.svg|Northumbria Flag of Sussex.svg|Sussex Union flag 1606 (Kings Colors).svg|The Kings Colors, or Great Union Flag, with only the flag of England and Scotland used. Used 1606-1707 Naval Ensign of the United Kingdom.svg|The White Ensign, flag of the Royal Navy Civil Ensign of the United Kingdom.svg|The Red Ensign, flag of the British Merchant Marine. Often defaced for use by colonies/nations, namely Canada Government Ensign of the United Kingdom.svg|The Blue Ensign, the flag of the British government. Often defaced for use by colonies/nations, namely Australia and New Zealand Ensign_of_the_Royal_Air_Force.svg|Royal Air Force Ensign Subdivisions of the UK Flag of England.svg|England Flag_of_Wales.svg|Wales Flag_of_Scotland.svg|Scotland Flag of london.png|City of London Flag of the Isle of Wight.svg|Isle of Wight Flag of the Isle of Man.svg|Isle of Man British Colonies/Commonwealth Nations Flag_of_Australia_1903-1909.svg|Australia, 1903-1909 Flag_of_New_Zealand.svg|New Zealand British Burma 1937 flag.svg|British Burma, 1937 Flag of British Weihaiwei.png|British Weihaiwei Flag of British East Africa.svg|British East Africa British Flag of Quebec.svg|Quebec Flag of the British Windward Islands (1903-1958).png|British Windward Islands Flag of the British Antarctic Territory.svg|British Antarctic Territory Flag_of_Canada-1868-Red.svg|Canada (pre-1965)| Flag of British Columbia.svg|British Columbia Flag_of_Manitoba.svg|Manitoba Flag_of_Ontario.png|Ontario Flag of British Guiana 1875-1906.png|British Guiana, 1875-1906 Flag of British Guiana 1954-1966.png|British Guiana, 1954-1966 ATL UK Buf.jpg 50004british-flag-posters.jpg SV-BritainFlag.png UKIES-Flag-2.png EnglandWalesFlag.svg Celtic kingdomII.png Uk(toyo)4.gif Flag of Britain (TAP).png Alba-hiber.png UnionJack (VegWorld).JPG 25810013.png British_Imperial_Flag_1720-1796.png Alternate Yellow-Black-and-Blue Flag of the UK.jpg orangfem.jpg Ireland_British_Fascist_Flag_Pax_Columbia.png Flag of the United Kingdom (Pax Colombia).svg 698px-Naval Ensign of the United Kingdom2 svg.png UK-Consular.svg New Britain Flag 3.png Flag of the SRGB.png UKFLAG.png Uk-fasc2.png Hibernian Flag of the United Kingdom.svg United Kingdom flag by James Gillray.svg|The Union flag as pictured by James Gillray Reunited United Kingdom.png Flag of the United Kingdom of England, Wales, Brittanny and Northern Ireland.png Flag of the United Kingdom of England, Wales and Northern Ireland.png Flag of United Kingdom.png 800px-Flag of the United Kingdom1.svg.jpg Flag of the United Kingdom of Britain, Ireland and Germany.png United Kingdom.png United Kingdom of Ireland, Scotland, and Wales.png ubc-small.png Union Flag (including Wales).svg Flag of the United Kingdom (Southern Independence).png|UK Flag in the Southern Independence Timeline. England Flag of England.svg Royal Banner of England.svg Flag of French England.svg Flag of South England (Fascist Britain).svg Flag of Nordic England.svg TATMENGLANDFLAG.png 640px-Flag of European Federation England.png File:EHP Flag.PNG|The flag of the Ultranationalist English Homeland Party NorthernEngland.png UNKG7504.gif englandWW1.png|The Flag of England known as "The Cross of Life" that was used during World War 1. Scotland Flag of Scotland.svg Anglo-Dutch AngloDutchFlag1.png AngloDutchFlag2.png AngloDutchFlag3.png AngloDutchFlag4.png AngloDutchFlag5.png 800px-Naval Ensign of the United Kingdom (DUS).png Modern Versions Union-Flag (Greater UK).png Union-Flag.png.png Union of United Kingdom UASRflagidea2.png UASRflagidea.png UASRflagidea3.png UASRfinalflag.png Other UK Unions Scandunionuk-vc.png Flag of UK YAH.png|UK without England Flag 771.png TATMENGLANDFLAG.png Britania.jpg BritaniaEscudo.jpg Bflag.png Flag_of_Britannia.svg Flag_of_Britannia_with_CoA.svg Flag_of_United_Kingdom_(No_Scotland).svg Subdivisions (Europe) Welsh Unionist Flag.jpg (Europe) (France) Normandy Rob's.jpg (Europe) (France) Gascony Rob's.jpg (Europe) (France) Gascony 1 Rob's.jpg (Europe) (France) Flanders Robs.jpg (Europe) (France) Brittany Robs.jpg (Europe) Holland.png (Europe) (Germany) North Rhine Westfalia.png (Europe) (Germany) Heligoland (1870-1890).gif (Europe) (Germany) Lower Saxony.png (Europe) (Germany) Hamburg.png (Europe) (Germany) Bad Oeynhausen.jpg (Europe) (France) Aquitaine Rob's.jpg (Europe) England Guensey.gif (Europe) England Guensey 1863.gif (Europe) England Jersey.gif (Europe) Heligoland.png (Africa) Sudan Lado Enclave (1894-1906) Rob's.gif (Africa) South Africa Modderfontein Rob's.gif British Louisiana.gif Flag of the British West Indies (Central Italy).png British Germany-1-.png British France.png Colonial Flags Flag of Dravidia (Their British America).svg Flag of Alaska (Their British America).svg Category:Flags Category:United Kingdom